


What They Wanted the Most

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble of what all the Vongola Guardian wanted the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Wanted the Most

_**[Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 27all: What They Wanted the Most**_  
 ****  
Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** What they wanted the most.  
 **Pairing:** 27all. Tsuna x Vongola Family members. (Tsuna seme fic)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning:** TYL spoiler perhaps?  
 **Summary:** Short drabble of what everyone in the Vongola family wanted the most. (excluding chrome so sorry)

What Lambo wants the most is to defeat Reborn. An impossible feat. Perhaps that's why he continued to persevere. He knows that he can always look forward to the next fight. A battle that will never end. He will one day meet someone who'll understand his pain and show him something more in life than infinite battles.

What Sasagawa Ryohei wants the most is an extreme challenge. A fight that will be remembered for centuries, a legend that will live on even after his death. To be engraved in memories as a living symbol of youth is his ultimate dream. He will one day meet someone who'll help him achieve a little bit closer to his extremes.

What Hibari Kyoya wants the most is discipline in Namimori. Nothing else makes him smile like rules and orders being followed like servants in a factory and a challenging opponent to sharpen his fangs on the side. There are only two types of people in his world; the herbivores and carnivores. He will one day meet someone that is in a category of his own.

What Mukuro Rokudo wants the most is the vengeance against the mafia family. To show them all the pain and suffering he had received as a child while those fat pigs sat around dilly-dallying their lives away in alcohol. He will one day meet someone who'll show him that not all mafia families would betray him.

What Yamamoto Takeshi wants the most is to become a professional baseball player. It is something he is good at and he can immerse himself in it; something he can be serious about, even giving up his life for it. He will one day meet someone who'll show him something else to be passionate about, something else to give his life for.

What Gokudera Hayato wants the most is a place called home and a grave. He wants a family he can return to, a place he can protect with all his power and someone he respects so much, he's willing to die for that man's goal and dreams to be achieved. He will one day meet that someone, though instead of a grave, he'll offer him his friendship.

What Sawada Tsunayoshi wants the most is a friend. Someone who can stand by his side so he will never be alone again. Unfortunately, when he is chosen as the boss of Vongola, he gains allies who'll stand by him, yet he'll forever be unequaled in power and destined to be peerless.

However, he will do everything in his power to change that destiny.


End file.
